


【深呼晰/au大纲】绯红的海

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: AU大纲, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 一个AU脑洞。细节全部是假的，if that makes u feel better.掮客老王*北漂小周





	【深呼晰/au大纲】绯红的海

**Author's Note:**

> 一个AU脑洞。细节全部是假的，if that makes u feel better.
> 
> 掮客老王*北漂小周

【深呼晰au/大纲灭】绯红的海

\-------------------------------------------------

老王是个掮客，帮railway department（下文简称tdb）搞基建的和工程队打交道那种，因为很多bribe是不敢收的，需要信得过的中间人。

帝都S站是高铁和地铁合并管理，tdb的站长因为地铁陋行被微博曝光，掀起民众反抗声浪而下课，换了新站长。之前的工程队打不上交道，很紧张，每年光维修保护就4000w的工程订单，利润1kw以上，怕吃不上这口肉，于是观察了俩月，让老王居间打点。

当时赶上过春节，老王带着现金去tdb大院，需要把所有科级以上的官员都打点一遍（现金不好追索）。车里备着现金和烟酒，烟酒袋子是用来混着装现金的。司机过节回家了，老王自己去送，一家一家送，结果送最后一家就是新站长家之前，他车被撬了，被偷了。

撬车的人拿走了120w现金，烟酒都没碰，是踩好点，知道老王是过节来bribe才下手作的案。车不是院里的，人也不住在大院里，大额现金失窃，没法报案。老王拿的是别人的钱，自己办事的差池，只能自己兜了。

唯一一个目击证人是小周，从家属院里出来，目击了对方逃跑，追了几步没追上。老王误以为小周是小偷的同伙，把他扣在车上，打算当人质黑吃黑，结果发现是个刚毕业未就业的学生，来给大院子女上钢琴课的，过年没钱回家，继续在北京给人讲课，晚上去酒吧唱歌。

背锅已成定局，生气上头的时候老王粗暴逼供小周，结果发现对方的穷逼北漂身份，还试图帮他追小偷，于是觉得很不好意思，想要补偿他，就问他有什么自己能做的。

春节期间两个人就开始鬼混在一起，老王去捧小周的夜场，装模作样买了小周的课送给基建科一些有孩子的小科员。两个人一起过了节，日常来往开始有点谈恋爱的感觉。

老王是有老婆孩子的，在国外，因为老王是灰色勾当，怕背后人倒台，需要妥善安置家人。第一次和小周搞是有点擦枪走火的，不是处心积虑，但又有点水到渠成，老王自己有这个想法。搞过之后又很内疚，自己买了一份境外的大额保险，受益人是老婆。保险受破产保护，怕万一自己以后有点什么，老婆没生活着落。

老王慢慢知道小周是普通人家小孩，违心学了医，快毕业时被本地老师排挤，分不到好医院，在社区医院实习；上头的主任违规套保，克扣下面人，小周觉得太黑，加上自己想唱歌，就在外面教课和唱歌打工。遇到北京一刀切课外班和“特长培养学校”，被补习学校欠了工资，就出来单干，一节课一节课现金交易养活自己，其实也是半个灰色职业。春运票价太贵回不去，靠给几个熟人上课来交房租。

老王开始不太愿意跟小周聊他自己，因为太黑。后来节后有个刚到岗的小科员结婚，老王包了20w现金去参加婚礼，小周很震惊，老王解释说“小鬼难缠”，小周才慢慢问出老王的身份。觉得很讽刺，偌大的北京，自己p都不懂，根本活不下去。

两个人争吵完，散步到玉渊潭，老王带他去了一个小区，房子早就售罄了，基本没人住，老王开了一套房的门，超大平层，带他从窗口俯瞰玉渊潭，告诉他这房子自己替人代管，这边房子的主人是不敢住这里的，基本都在各个家属大院里蜗居。

小周慢慢认了世道复杂，老王也不再对自己的身份讳莫如深，跟他聊起自己北漂的经历。中间老王带小周去一间很安静的录音室，小周对设备爱不释手，即兴给老王唱了歌，两个人也合了一曲。慵懒的事后烟里，小周说自己没看过海，老王说夕阳下退潮的海最美，于是两个人约定好等气温高一点，一起去北戴河玩。

感情浓度高了之后，小周很害怕，劝老王洗手不干了，老王说洗不了，我洗手了后面还得有人neng死我，又问小周有什么愿望。小周说先留在北京吧，自己就想做音乐，老王笑他没出息。

开春之后小周开始在家属院上课，很忙，见老王也少了，老王电话里一直说自己在外面出差，小周也没细问。后来在给别人家小孩上课的时候，突然听说施工工程围标被查了，牵连一大堆人落马，他着急老王，但联系不上，后来好容易有个晚上老王给他打电话，说自己避风头去国外和老婆孩子团聚了，给他留了东西。

老王给他买了间录音棚，特意说钱是干净的，不是黑钱。

但实际上有人倒台，整体被查，换了一堆人，以往的合同全部被审计，老王作为掮客被牺牲了，抓出去顶包，狱中给他打的电话。老王想到自己给老婆买了保单，给小周买了录音室，觉得人世走一遭，情义难两全，自己也算尽力了。

买保单的时候，小周曾经问过他，为啥要买hk的保险，国内不一样吗。老王笑笑吐烟圈，说，知不知道为啥风险大的职位上的人都买hk的保险，因为管自杀，一般保险有免责条款，不赔这个。

两人之前在录音棚来过一次，小周在调音台上不小心碰到了recording键，然后录下了全过程，包括两人事后有一搭没一搭的唱着花样年华。

老王消失后，小周就天天在录音棚loop那段录音，等气温回暖，等他回来带他看海。

END


End file.
